Louis (Shrek) (2001)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks animation's 2001 CGI Animated film Shrek. Cast *Shrek - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Anna (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Peaches (Ice Age series) *Lord Farquaad - Jafar (Aladdin) *Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Gingy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *The Three Blind Mice - Remy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton the Rat (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *The Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Tantor (Tarzan) and Wilbur the Pig (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *The Big Bad Wolf - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) *The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) Other Cast * Thelonius - Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2: Escape to the Castle Mountain) * Monsieur Hood - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Merry Men - Gaston's Henchmen (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Papa Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Mama Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Baby Bear - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Donkey's Old Owner - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Peter Pan - Himself (Disney) * Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney) * Cinderella - Herself (Disney) * Snow White - Herself (Disney) * The Seven Dwarfs - Themselves (Disney) * The Angry Mob - Hunters (Open Season) and Loggers (Rio 2) * Captain of the Guards - Razoul (Aladdin) * Witch - Eden (Aladdin TV Series) * Guard who breaks witch's broom - One of the guards from Aladdin * Couple of children from "The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Witches - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone), Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) and Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Fairy Godmothers - Flora, Fauna, and Merywether (Sleeping Beauty) * Pied Piper - Himself (Disney) * Frog - The Frog (The Aristocats) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Mister Geppetto - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Bird Fiona sings to - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Shrek (Disguised as a Knight) - The Night Watcher (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Lady Julianna (Quest For Camelot) * Woman cheering "Alright!" - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Guard next to Farquaad - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Scenes: # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Deer # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 3 - The Odd Couple # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 5 - Lord Jafar/Genie the Magic Mirror # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 7 - Alligators are Like Onions # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridge # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 9 - Facing off Momma Dino # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Anna # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 11 - Escaping from The Castle # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 12 - Louis Removes his Helmet # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 13 - Making Camp # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 14 - Under the Stars # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 15 - Jafar Fantasizes Princess Anna # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 16 - Monsieur Gaston # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster and Me") # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 19 - Elliot Discovers the Princess' Secret # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 20 - Sunrise/Jafar's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Shrek (2001) Movies and TV Shows used: * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season Scared Silly * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Corse * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scaped * Aladdin series * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Veggitales * Ratatouille * Charlotte's Web 1 & 2 (1973-2003) * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Lion Guard * Timon & Pumbaa * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane * The Swan Princess 2: Escape to the Castle Mountain (1997) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Jungle Book 1 & 2 * TaleSpin * 101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 * Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 * Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Rio 2 * Aladdin (TV Series) * Wreck-It Ralph * The Sword in the Stone * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid * Sleeping Beauty * Pied Piper (Disney) * The Aristocats * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Gravity Falls * Tangled Ever After * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 Gallery: Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Shrek Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliot the Deer as Donkey Anna (Frozen).jpg|Princess Anna as Princess Fiona Peaches.jpg|Peaches (Adult) as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Jafar.jpg|Jafar (Animated) as Lord Farquaad Momma Dino (main).png|Momma Dino as The Dragon Junior_from_Veggie_Tales.png|Junior Asparagus as Gingy Remy_the_Rat.jpg|Remmy the Rat, Emile2.jpg|Emile Templeton the Rat.jpg|and Templeton the Rat as The Three Blind Mice Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa (Animated) Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor the Elephant Wilbur-Screenshots-charlottes-web-38784561-1128-635.jpg|and Wilbur the Pig as Three Little Pigs Chungu.png|Chungu the Hyena as the Big Bad Wolf Olaf transparent pose.png|Olaf as Pinocchio Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie (Animated) as The Magic Mirror See Also: * Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Louis (Shrek) Series Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek parodies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movies Category:2001 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disneytoon Studios